Far From Home
by The Lady Grace
Summary: AU Kel and friends are exiled from Tortall because of the trip into Scanra. Follow their adventures trying to find a new home in a new country.
1. Prologue

**This popped into my head and would not let go.**

**-Grace of Masbolle**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was time. Men of the King's Own led the prisoners before the king and the other nobles who stood near the Scanran and Tortallan border. The Knight Commander of the King's Own stood next to King Jonathan, his eyes hard, filled with anger and grief. The prisoners stopped before the king. There were seven people who stood in chains, heads bowed. One was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes, face as still as stone. One of the others in the line had brown hair swept back from a widow's peak and green eyes, grief and pain swimming on the surface of them. King Jonathan stood up and spoke to the prisoners.

"You have been tried and found guilty of high treason and deserting in the face of the enemy. You are hereby exiled from Tortall for the rest of your lives. Each of the nobles here will no say something to you, and then you will leave."

Lord Wyldon stood up. "You were all fine knights. You were doing your duty, and though I do not agree with the punishment you have been given, it is what it is. Goodbye, and Owen," He said looking at his former squire where he stood in chains, "I could not be more proud of you if I tried." Lord Wyldon turned and walked away.

Many other nobles spoke. Lord Raoul refused to speak, and from the look in his eyes, all could tell he was not happy with the king. Finally, it was time for the traitors to leave Tortall. Their chains were removed. They were given their weapons and packs with supplies, so they could survive. They were about to walk over the border, when a voice called out from the back of the crowd:

"Wait! I helped them, I am going with them." The speaker was a tall man with dark hair and very blue eyes. Lord Raoul stepped forward to block the man's way. "No, Dom. You can't do this. You were under my orders, you are innocent." Lord Raoul rested his big hand on Dom's shoulder, but Dom shrugged it off. He looked up at Raoul, his blue eyes boring into Raoul's black ones. "I would have gone anyway. You can't make me change my mind. I would never have forgiven myself if I did not go." He stepped away from Raoul and walked to where the prisoners stood. He stood next to the brown haired one, and as one they stepped over the border and walked away.

**Well, what do you think? This is not a one shot, I will continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I promised that this wasn't going to be a one-shot and then proceed to abandon the story. My only excuse is my muse jumped ship taking the ideas with her, and left me high and dry. But, thanks to my marvelous new beta, Emaelin, I am continuing on. This takes place several hours after the first chapter**

**-----**

Kel sat, staring into the small fire that she and Merric had built, being careful not have any smoke. It was the first time she had been outside at night in two years. For those two years she had been held in various cells, longing for freedom, angry at the king who had decided that she had done wrong in saving hundreds of lives. Not only had she and her companions saved their refugees, whose lives it had been their duty to protect, but they'd also saved soldiers who would've fought the killing devices. The anger of that injustice seethed within her, as it had since she was arrested on the banks of the Vassa. Wyldon hadn't had a choice in that matter. He knew the law, just as she did. She, as well as the men who had gone with her, had been reported as deserters, and word had come from Corus that they were to be arrested if or when they returned.

Kel was shaken out of her remembrance by Neal as he sat down beside her. His face was pale and thin, eyes shadowed. The last two years had not been kind to him either. His betrothed, Yukimi, had promised that she would wait for him, but he had not heard from her since their sentence of exile had been announced.

Neal sighed, and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Where will we go now, Kel? We can't go to back to Tortall, not ever. We have no money, no homes, no families anymore. We just have our lives." He sounded even more cynical than before, and Kel knew how badly he had to be hurting.

Kel turned and rested a hand on his shoulder. "And our freedom, Neal. We may not be able to go home, but we are no longer jailed. We can make a new life, but I doubt it will be anything like we knew before." She sighed. Neal was right, where could they hope to go?

The two old friends sat side by side, staring into the fire. Both were worn from trouble, both unsure of the future. Kel knew that Neal had lost more than she had. Then something occurred to her, and she nudged the man beside her. "You lied when you said that you had no family. It seems you aren't the only crazy one in your family, for your cousin sits across the fire helping Owen with supper. You, Meathead, still have family."

Neal scowled at his nickname. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked her. Kel just smiled; a strange feeling after so long. She was about to reply when Dom stood, and motioned everyone to gather round. Kel and Neal stood up also, and moved around the fire to join Dom and Owen. The man and the boy passed out the food they had prepared, and Merric, Esmond, Seaver, Kel and Neal all murmured their thanks before returning to their seats near the fire. Kel munched on the food, enjoying the taste of fire-cooked taste. Neal was scowling again, he had been given vegetables. "Eat your vegetables, Neal." She told him, and he glared at her. But then, he couldn't help himself and he began to chuckle.

"I'll admit, I missed you telling me that. You sound just the same as you did when you were ten when you say that." Neal said when he stopped laughing.

Kel smirked. "You know I'm right."

"You are right, but I still hate vegetables."

"Some things never change."

Neal nodded, and then he became serious again. "Why do you think Dom came with us?"

Kel glanced at the man in question, and then turned back to Neal. "He told Lord Raoul that he came because if he hadn't been under orders he would have gone anyway, but I don't think that is the whole story."

Neal snorted. "Do you think he will tell us?"

Kel was just about to answer when she felt, or heard, something behind her. She turned, rising to grip the sword in her hand from where it had been in her scabbard. One of the bushes that ringed the clearing rustled, as if something was there. Kel advanced slowly, eyes adjusting from staring at the fire. She could feel Neal at her back, and they paused when they were right beside the bush. Kel hand signed that they would part the branches to see what was inside and Neal nodded. In one motion they revealed the center of the bush, to find two creatures inside.

"Hello, Lady".


End file.
